This invention relates to a tying machine and, more particularly, to a tying machine capable of tying up bundles, packages and parcels and particularly suitable for tying up a bundle of material such as cardboard piled in a stack.
For conveying a bundle such as a stack of cardboard, a belt conveyer system of a kicker type chain conveyer system has heretofore been employed in known tying machines. The recent tendency to increasing the operation speed of tying machines has, however, given rise to various problems in the employment of these known conveyer systems.
A major problem is that increase in the conveying speed causes deformation in the bundle, especially in the case of a stack of cardboard, which results in collapse of the bundle or falling off of a part of the material to be tied from the bundle before starting of the tying operation. Even if the bundle is aligned on their sides relative to the moving direction of the conveyer belt by provision of a side aligning device, the bundle after being tied up does not always present a good appearance because of deformation which frequently takes place in the course in which the bundle is being conveyed to the tying device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to eliminate the above described disadvantages of the prior art tying machines by providing a tying machine capable of conveying the bundle without occurrence of collapse or deformation of the bundle during the high speed operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tying machine which comprises a bundle shaping unit including side aligning means for aligning sides of a bundle to be tied, a tying unit including a pair of tying devices disposed opposite to each other for tying a string around the bundle and press means exercising a compressing force upon the bundle to be tied during the tying operation effected by said tying devices and a feeding device for stopping the bundle during the operation of said bundle shaping unit and feeding the bundle from said bundle shaping unit to said tying unit one by one upon completion of each cycle of the operation of said bundle shaping unit.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the description made hereinbelow with reference to the accompanying drawings.